Le chat et la souris
by Kanli
Summary: Un jeune voleur rebelle et un flic surexcité en Arda. Voleur un jour, voleur toujours ? Ennemis à vie ? Oui, enfin c'était sans compter des nains et une quête pour zigouiller un dragon ... /marre des filles, place aux hommes !/
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Je précise que _Griffin_ appartient à l'univers **_Jumper_**, et _Terry_ à **_Very Bad Cops_**, mais leur relation est de moi ^^**

* * *

**« **Bon, au travail mon petit Griffin.** »**

**Il se leva en grinçant des dents, être resté assis dans la même position toute la journée lui avait donné des courbatures et des crampes monstrueuses.**

**Il attrapa son sac en bandoulière et se mit à danser dans le hall désert, riant lui-même de la supercherie qu'il venait d'offrir aux gardes. Il rit un bon coup avant de reprendre son sérieux et de s'avancer vers la grande porte de métal, fermée soigneusement. Il posa son sac et l'ouvrit, pour en sortir divers outils, tournevis, marteau, burin et un trousseau supportant un tas de clé.**

**Toujours dans sa bonne humeur il ouvrit le premier cadenas, puis le deuxième, et le troisième lui offrit un peu plus de retirance, ce qui le réjouit. Il put enfin ouvrir la porte, et soupira de satisfaction devant les amas de billets posés devant lui.**

-Dans mes bras !

-J'te tiens !

**Griffin fit une grimace des plus comiques, ferma les yeux et se tourna avec un large sourire.**

-Terry ! Tu m'as manqué mon copain !

-T'approche pas ou je fais feu !** Hurla le flic, presque accroupi derrière son flingue.**

-Crétin, pourquoi tu veux m'arrêter, j'ai rien fait !

-Tu vas piller une banque !

**Griffin grimaça à nouveau et fit mine de se déboucher les oreilles.**

-Ne crie pas, je t'entends. Et c'est faux !

-Alors pourquoi as-tu ouvert cette porte ?!

-Eh bien, pour voir si c'était facile pour un voleur de s'emparer de l'argent. C'est le cas, donc il vaut mieux que j'en fasse par à la sécurité de cette banque.

-GRIFFIN !

-Oui, c'est moi ?

-Les mains derrière la tête, et à genoux !

-T'es coincé comme type, sérieux !** Fit-il en s'agenouillant, obéissant.**

-Enfin, je te tiens ! Tu vas voir, ils vont m'acclamer au service, je vais avoir une belle promotion.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un fruit pourri quand tu dis ça, mec.

-T'es rien d'autre que ça !** Hurla le policier en claquant le jeune, qui se massa la joue, les mains jointes par les menottes.**

-Je voulais être gentil, mais j'ai plus envie.

**Griffin se leva docilement, suivit Terry sur quelques pas puis le bouscula vivement avant de se mettre à courir droit devant lui, talonné par son vieil ennemi, qui le plaqua alors qu'ils traversaient une vitre, dans un fracas assourdissent.**

**« **Le pire, c'est qu'on est au quatorzième étages** », songea alors Griffin, les yeux fermés.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Griffin

**Griffin se redressa, la bouche pâteuse, se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et se gratta la tête. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et retomba brutalement sur le sol humide.**

-Je croyais me réveiller sur un trottoir, je suis dans une forêt. Ou alors c'est le paradis.

**Il se leva enfin, les yeux entrouverts, titubants, fit quelques pas entre les buissons épineux au clair de lune, et se stoppa, les yeux écarquillé.**

-Ou l'enfer.

**Devant lui, dans une sorte de vieux monuments en pierre, des créatures semblables à des loups, mais comme maltraité. Derrière, un géant blanc couverts de cicatrices, et des autres plus petits avec une armure. Griffin déglutit péniblement et se cacha derrière une colonne. Il sentait son cœur affolé tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son souffle saccadé.**

**Il ne comprenait rien au langage des créatures, mais à l'intonation de la plus grande, qui caressait un immense loup blanc, il comprenait qu'il n'était pas content. Ce géant envoya valser le semblant de soldat vers Griffin, à quelques mètres de lui, et des loups se jetèrent sur cette chose encore vivante pour le dévorer vivant. **

**« **Pourvu qu'ils ne me trouvent pas !** »**

**Mais le chef se tourna vers la cachette du jeune voleur, renifla l'air et s'approcha avec un sourire de requin. Griffin ferma els yeux, s'imaginait mort et enterré (ou dévoré). Mais le géant l'attrapa avec son bars en métal et le balança sur la terrassa de pierre, ou le voleur s'abattit sur le flanc, et recula prestement, face à lui la créature avançait toujours.**

-Je-je vous en prie … Me tuez pas !

-Es-tu un espion du roi nain ?

**Griffin se stoppa soudain, la peur laissant la place à l'étonnement. Déjà, il avait compris cette phrase, enfin, pas le terme « roi nain » mais …**

-N-non … Qui est-ce ?

**Le géant afficha un sourire encore plus intimident.**

-C'est mon ennemi. C'est un usurpateur, c'est lui qui m'a coupé le bras !

-A-ah …

-Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

-Ba, pour rien vous, vous cachez, oui, un peu …

**La créature se redressa.**

-Je suis Azog. Chef des orques et wargs que tu vois ici.

**« **Je rêve …** »**

-Moi c'est Griffin.

-Et que fais-tu, Griffin ?

-R-rien …

-Que faisais-tu ? **Hurla Azog, se rapprochant du voleur, qui comprit.**

-Je, j'étais voleur, avant.

-Un bon ?

-Un des meilleurs !

**Azog se retourna, et Griffin se demanda s'il avait bien fait de dire cela. Un warg noir comme le charbon surit, tenant une tenue dans sa gueule.**

-Je t'apprendrais, Griffin, à voler tout ce qui est cacher, à disparaitre dans la lumière, à tuer tout ce qui est vivant, si en échange tu m'aides à chasser ce roi.

**Griffin eut soudain une idée.**

-En échange, je pourrais tuer mon ennemi ?

-Je le capturerais pour toi, et tu le tortureras.

**Griffin afficha un sourire sadique et se releva.**

-Marché conclu.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Terry

-Enfin !

**Il soupira de bonheur mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Sa veste sous le bras, le pistolet chargé dans la ceinture, le soleil lui brulant le visage, il marchait depuis un long moment, les chaussures blanchis par la poussière de la route. Il avança de bon train jusqu'à ce village, jour de marché. Il s'émerveilla face à tous ce qu'il voyait. Il s'étonna des habitants sans chaussures et tous les cheveux bouclés, mais remercia Dieu d'être au paradis. Il regardait en l'air et ne vit pas un petit homme contre qui il se cogna.**

-Je suis désolé,** fit celui-ci.**

-Non, c'est moi !

-Pas de mal ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est charmant ici.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez ?

**Terry sourit. Bien sûr, on ne meurt pas deux fois !**

-En effet.

-Je me présente, Bilbon Sacquet, un des habitants le plus riche de Cul-de-Sac.

**Terry pensa un instant que le nom de ce patelin laissait à désirer, mais après tout …**

-Vous me semblez sympathique ! Venez donc prendre une tasse de thé à la maison !

**L'ex-policier ne raffoler pas du thé, mais il était bien heureux d'avoir déjà un ami, et le suivit jusque chez lui. **

**Après le thé et les biscuits, Bilbon emmena Terry se promener dans le village, puis ils retournèrent dans le jardin où le policier apprit l'art des ronds de fumé.**

-Au fait, Bilbon … Tu n'aurais pas vu un jeune passé par ici ?

-Un jeune ?

-Plus ou moins vêtu comme moi, les cheveux en pétards, bruns avec des mèches blondes.

-Non. Que toi comme étranger depuis un moment … Pourquoi ? C'est ton fils ? Ton frère ? Ton ami ?

-Non, rien de cela.

**Terry se cala au fond de sa chaise et repensa un instant à leur course-poursuite. Griffin était-il au paradis, en enfer ? Terry était catholique, Griffin non, cela suffisait-il à l'envoyer en enfer ?**

* * *

**C'est deux chapitres sont des prologues des personnages. Celui-ci est plus court que pour Griffin, car notre policier se retrouve avec un nouvel ami pour débuter une nouvelle vie, celon lui au paradis. Je voulais le mettre catholique, et non Griffin, pour qu'il ne s'étonne pas trop du pourquoi du comment. Leur arrivée se passe avant le début de la quête. Le passage du voleur ressemblent à un passage du film, je sais, mais à ce moment Azog cherche déjà Thorin !**

**Kanli ^^**

**PS : des hommes au lieu de femmes, j'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré tout !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quatre ans

**On est chez Bilbon, mais l'italique appartient à Griffin.**

* * *

**Qu'il aimait ces après-midi. Après un copieux repas, il pouvait fumait une pipe puis se dorer la pilule au soleil, entouré de fleurs colorés, avec le brouhaha du centre-ville le berçant, et Bilbon qui jardiner en chantant, ou venait dormir à ses côtés. Il pouvait fermer les yeux sereinement, sans risque d'être dérangé par un coup de téléphone ou la mauvaise blague d'un collège.**

_**La lumière et la nuit sont deux choses contraires. Mais elles ont besoins l'une de l'autre pour exister.**_

**Il avait souvent un plat de cookie cuit le matin même et un verre de jus de groseille ou de vin venant de la cave de Bilbon, richement rempli de bouteilles extrêmement vieilles. Il savourait leur parfum sec ou fruité avant de délicatement reposer le verre si fin. Il n'ouvrait les yeux que pour un saluer un ami qui passer, suivit d'un bœuf, allant au marché.**

_**Le bruit et l'ennemi du silence. Leur guerre ne cessera jamais. Si l'un mourrait, l'autre le suivrait.**_

**Bilbon avait bien essayé de lui fourguer des vêtements semblables au sien, mais seul des chemises légères et blanches ainsi que des pantalons en lin foncé satisfaisaient son ami. Et celui-ci s'obstinait à garder ses chaussures en dehors du jardin. Terry connaissait tous les habitants, et il était difficile ne pas les apprécier. Il aimait sa nouvelle vie, et Griffin le tourmenter de moins en moins. Seules quelques nuits venaient lui rappeler son accident et la disparition du jeune voleur.**

_**L'espoir est un rêve éveillé.**_

**Il avait un teint bronzé, cuivré même, et les cheveux un peu plus clair, et à son étonnement un ou deux étaient devenus blancs. Vieillit-on au paradis ?**

_**Tombe sept fois, relève-toi huit.**_

**L'ex-policier avait eu tout loisir de lire la bibliothèque de son ami, et même celle du village ou d'autre habitant. Il avait ainsi apprit que rien n'était volé, tout était prêté au échanger. On vendait aussi, bien sûr, mais être riche ici, c'était riche d'amis.**

_**Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'éviter les critiques : ne dis rien, ne fais rien, ne soit rien.**_

**Bilbon lui avait ainsi enseigné l'histoire de ce lieu, la géographie, et Terry s'amusait à penser que l'histoire devait être un véritable conte. Beau mais improbable. **

_**Qui veut faire quelque chose trouve un moyen, qui ne veut rien faire trouve une excuse.**_

**Son arme était recouverte de poussière, dans un tiroir de sa chambre, avec les dernières boites de cartouches qu'il avait. Il avait encore ses papiers d'identité, son passeport, sa carte de flic.**

_**Mieux vaut une amère vérité qu'un doux mensonge.**_

**Terry avait appris à monter à cheval, à cuisiner, à chasser, à écrire et lire la langue de ces cieux, et il aimait cela. Il aimait se sentir apprécier, utile.**

_**A quoi sert la lumière du soleil si on a les yeux fermés.**_

**Il avait noté sur un calepin depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il était arrivé à la fin de l'été, avait vu trois hiver enneigé, en était à son quatrième printemps.**

_**Aimer, c'est risquer le rejet. Vivre, c'est risquer de mourir. Espérer, c'est risquer le désespoir. Essayer, c'est risquer l'échec. Risquer est une nécessité. Seul celui qui ose risquer est vraiment libre**_

**Après tout, trois ou quatre ans, c'était pareil. Agréable, amicale, heureux, facile. Il aimait cette vie et ne regrettait rien. Rien. Pas les jours d'été sur l'autoroute en attendant la fin du bouchon, pas l'hiver blottis sous les couvertures après un oubli de factures.**

_**Tu as deux choix dans la vie; accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont ou prendre la décision de les changer.**_

**Quatre longues années de bonheur.**

_**Tu ne pourras jamais rattraper La pierre après l'avoir lancée; Les mots après les avoir dit; L'occasion après l'avoir perdue et le temps après qu'il soit passé.**_

_**Quatre années d'apprentissage, de douleur, de peine, de colère, de meurtre, d'ennemis, de pluie, mais pas une sans l'envie de vaincre.**_


	5. Chaptire 5 : Un assassin

**Les soirs de veilles, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il en avait fait des alliés, un moment à lui. Assis dans l'ombre, les yeux quasiment fermés, il cherchait dans les recoins de sa mémoire sa vie d'avant, cherchant désespérément à entendre le son de sa voix, son rire, voir ses yeux. Mais il ne voyait que sa chute, où il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux. Il avait vu la mort en face, mais il connaissait pire.**

**Ses moments de réflexion ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie de vaincre, de bien faire, d'avoir un compliment, un simple « bien », un regard gratifiant.**

**Ce soir était facile. Le croissant de lune était caché par des nuages noirs, les rues n'étaient pas éclairé, les passants rares. Sa lame dégainé, caché sous sa cape noir tacheté de gris, il la polissait encore et encore, et sur sa main gauche une multitude de cicatrice révélait son souci de savoir si sa meilleure amie coupait encore bien. Un simple effleurement lui arrachait la peau et faisait coulé un filet de sang rougeâtre, parfois semblant au noir. Par moment cette même main martyrisé courait sur son épaule droite, son omoplate, touché une chose caché, et revenait souffrir de l'alliée de son propriétaire. Il passait sa rage sur cette pauvre main blanche.**

**Il n'eut qu'à se lever, donner un coup sec sous la gorge, rengainé et marcher tranquillement dans la lumière de la nuit, ses yeux de chat grands ouverts, scrutant chaque mouvement. **

_**Inutile de voir derrière si tu peux voir devant.**_

**Tant que personne ne paniquait, il n'avait rien à faire que marcher vers l'extérieur du village, où l'attendait sa bête noire. **

**Elle était allongée sous un arbre mort, le mince filet de lumière lunaire se reflétant dans ses yeux blancs. Elle renifla un coup et reconnu son maitre, alors elle se releva, et s'assit devant lui. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche un bout de bœuf séché et lui donna.**

**Inutile d'avoir des amis : contente toi d'une bonne épée et d'une monture fidèle.**

**Il monta, sans selle ni bride, et laissa la bête s'éloigner au pas, avant de se lancer dans une course saccadé vers le repaire, sans grande conviction. Son pelage noir plus fourni que ses congénères réchauffait les jambes gelées du tueur, ainsi que ses mains. Le sang qui coulait encore le long de sa main coulait sur ses poils noirs, froid et noirâtre.**

**Il se souvenait de sa réaction lors de sa blessure, la première d'où se sang s'était écoulé. « **Tu es avec nous maintenant. Tu es frère de sang. Banni des hommes, amis de la nuit, ennemi du jour, allié du silence.** ». Il avait eu des frissons épouvantable toute la nuit, croyait agoniser encore et encore. « **Ton ancien sang s'écoule, ta vie d'avant meurt, mais le refuse. Elle s'accroche à toi. Renie-là.** ». Il l'avait renié, mais n'en avait rien oublié. **« Tes souvenirs te rendront faibles. Si tu tiens à les garder, fait en des armes.** »**

**Il y repensait avant chaque combat, et devenait encore plus agressif. Il avait mis en pratique toutes les leçons qu'il avait reçues, qu'elles furent données par un bouquin ou par une claque.**

**Un grognement sourd l'avertis. Il reprit ses esprits et caressa sa monture. Il pouvait se permettre d'être ailleurs sur le retour, sans crainte, elle l'avertissait.**

-Te voilà. Alors ?

-Mort.

-Ta main ?

-Six ou sept.

-Tes regards ?

-Aucun.

-Tes pensées ?

-Toutes.

**Le même sourire de requin que le premier jour, un doigt filant sur son épaule, il retenu une grimace de dégout et de douleur.**

-Mon apprenti devient puissant. Enlève ça. Je veux voir.

**Sa capuche tomba, ses ceinturons, son haut, sa chemise.**

-Noire comme la nuit. Mais toi tu es bien pâle. Va donc te reposer quelques jours !

**Des rires sinistres s'élevèrent dans les airs, mais il ne fit rien. Pas un regard, pas un mot, pas un geste. Juste une écoute.**

-Tu tiens bien. Entre nous, j'aurais cru que tu seras mort lors de la nuit de l'échange. Ou celle du pacte.

**Sans un mot il remit ses affaires, puis d'un geste presque invisible appela son warg noir, qui s'assit à sa gauche.**

-Perds donc ton habitude de t'écorcher la main.

-Comment savoir si elle coupe encore.

-Du bois.

-Le bois ne peut être tué. Ce n'est pas mon métier. Je ne suis pas charpentier ni menuisier, je suis assassin.

* * *

**Cours, mais est-ce efficace ? J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bon, inutile de préciser que c'était un chapitre sur Griffin ! (PS : des citations sont d'internet, les autres de moi. Si vous voulez savoir quel site ou les mienne,s demandez !)**


	6. Chaptire 6 : L'art de tout foirer en 1s

-J'y vais !

**Il abandonna son poisson assaisonne de citron et entouré de haricots, sa serviette rouge à carreaux et se dirigea vers la porte ronde, en bois peint. Il ouvrit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, histoire de. On était déjà Halloween ?**

**Il portait une sorte de peaux de bête sur les épaules, et était vêtu de marron et beige. Vu comme il était imposant le hobbit pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.**

-Dwalin, pour servir !

-Terry … Vous êtes ? Je vous connais ?

**Dwalin grogna :**

-Non.

-C'est qui ? **Demanda Bilbon depuis la cuisine.**

**Le nain partit dans la salle à manger, arracha un cri de stupeur à Bilbon qui alla vite retrouver Terry, la poignée encore dans la main, le regard vide, tandis que l'étranger mangeait leur poissons.**

**Alors que celui-ci se lamentait il entendit à nouveau la porte sonner. Terry, toujours bloqué, laissa Bilbon ouvrir.**

**Cette fois c'était un nain plus vieux et plus petit. Il avait une veste rouge et une barbe blanche. Bilbon se demanda un instant s'il allait enfin avoir la raison de leurs venus, mais le nain commença comme l'autre :**

-Balin, pour vous servir !

-Bonsoir.

-Oui, oui il fait bon,** répliqua Balin en regardant le ciel **: quoiqu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit. Il entra et demanda : suis-je en retard ?

-En re…tard pourquoi ?

-Ho, haha ! Bonsoir mon frère ! **S'écria le vieux nain, tandis que le dit frère tentait en vain d'attraper un cornichon.**

-Ooh, par ma barbe ! Tu es plus gros et plus petit que la dernière fois.

-Plus gros, pas plus petit. Et suffisamment malin pour nous deux.** Il ricana et tous deux s'éloignèrent vers la réserve du hobbit, qui délaissa Terry.**

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous paraitre grossier mais s'il est vrai que comme tous les hobbits, j'aime avoir des invités, j'aime aussi les connaitre avant qu'ils ne me rendent visite. L'ennui c'est que je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis désolé suie vous aies offensé mais je me devais de parler franchement, je suis navré.

**Les deux nains qui n'avaient rien écouté des paroles de Bilbon se retournèrent :**

-Excuse accepter.

**Puis ils recommencèrent à parler.**

-Mais …

**Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte sonna de nouveau. Deux nains, plus jeunes que les précédents. Un blond avec une barbe et une moustache, l'autre brun mais avec peu de barbe.**

-Oh putain de merde.

-Fili !** Dit le blond.**

- Et Kili !

-Pour vous servir,** dirent-ils en même temps.**

-Vous devez être Mr Socquet !** S'écria Kili**

-N-non, vous faites erreur.

-Est-ce que c'est annulé ?** S'inquiéta le brun tout en empêchant Terry de refermer la porte.**

-Personne ne nous a prévenus,** remarqua Fili.**

-Je ne suis pas Mr Socquet ? D'ailleurs on dit Sacquet. Non, moi, je suis Terry, son ami.

-Ah ? On ne nous avait pas dit !

**Terry réfléchi un quart de seconde et s'emballa.**

-Ah non, non, mais non ! On n'est pas ensemble !

-J'ai jamais dit ça, **soupira le jeune brun,** mais à votre réaction …

**Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur leurs têtes et ils entrèrent en braillant. Fili déposa ses armes aux bons soins de l'ancien policier tandis que Kili s'essuyait les pieds sur un coffre.**

**oOo**

**Il y avait maintenant douze nains et un géant gris, que Bilbon avait vu dans la matinée alors que Terry était parti pêché avec un voisin.**

**Terry avait faim, mais ne pouvait grignoter qu'un bout de pain. Et il avait mal à la tête. Sauf quand le silence s'abattit d'un coup. Il tourna la tête vers la porte qu'on venait de taper mais ses yeux en rencontrairent d'autre dehors, par-delà la fenêtre du salon, il s'en approcha, fixant toujours ses yeux brillants dans le noir. Les autres passèrent dans le vestibule, et lui il fixait ces deux points lumineux qui semblait se moquer de lui. Le temps d'un instant, il s'imagina qu'il venait de voir Griffin.**

-Alors, c'est le hobbit ?

**Un hobbit ? Terry courut rejoindre les invités et vit un autre barbu qui forçait légèrement le respect. Un truc du genre « **Ta gueule ou j't'e la pète.** » Il déglutit difficilement.**

-Et lui ?

-Son ami.

-Il peut rester ici. Il ne nous serait d'aucune utilité. J'ai besoin de soldat !

-Je sais me battre !

**Sa conscience prit un flingue et se tira une balle dans la tête. Fini la belle vie.**

-Et avec quoi ?

**Il partit en furie, et revint avec son arme de service.**

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

**Il pointa un vase et tira. Le bruit fit sursauter tous les hommes présents, et Bilbon défailli.**

-La vase de Tante Isabelle …

* * *

**Suis en forme ce soir ! Troisième chapitre de la soirée ! Vous êtes servis ;)**


End file.
